Smart
by Coco Gash Jirachi
Summary: Slight OOC-ish. One-shot. Jaden explains to Bastion why he got detention. Slight BastionxJaden.


_**Smart**_

_**By Coco Gash Jirachi**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own G/X**_

_**Summary: Slight OOC-ish. One-shot. Jaden explains to Bastion why he got detention. Slight BastionxJaden.**_

* * *

"... breaking the rules is one thing and one thing alone, but this is entirely different, Jaden!! If you had broken the rules - again, might I add - then you'd be on the phone with your mother interrogating you!! Explain to me right this instant as to why you got detention, and how!!"

Jaden whined innocently, bouncing on his feet as he stared at the carpet. A red tint was spread on his cheeks, and his hands were folded behind his back.

"Bastion, I didn't do anything wrong! Honest," the brunette argued.

The raven-haired Rah sighed roughly for the umpteenth time, and wove his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time.

"Jaden, I don't know what to do with you..." Bastion sighed.

"Crowler had it coming," Jaden said, picking up his head. "He's mean... he told me _'For the son of a genious, you must be one hell of a dud'_."

"And then what did you do?" Bastion asked, crossing his arms, tapping his toes.

"I asked him if he could read my shirt," Jaden responded.

"... Okay, he _gave you_ detention for you asking **that?**..." Bastion asked, blinking, dumbfounded.

"No..."

"Then why did he give you detention?"

"He said _'Yuki, I can't!! Who the hell could?!'_, so then I told him he's dumb." Jaden responded with a broad smile.

**_"You told Crowler he's dumb?!"_** Bastion asked. "Jaden, I thought that _even you_ had more sense than **that!!**"

"But he _is_ dumb!!"

"Jaden, if you borrowed my quadratic formula shirt and were wearing that, then it's a no wonder how Crowler couldn't read it!! He can't do math to save his life..." Bastion said.

"I know!! Why don't you try and read my shirt?" Jaden asked, unbuttoning the top button of his blazer.

"If it has a picture of a duck on it, I'm dragging you to therapy sessions." Bastion said.

"Ta-da!!" Jaden exclaimed, nearly imitating Hulk as he opened his jacket, smiling proudly.

At the sight of it, Bastion blinked. Carefully, he read over what the white lettering said on the red shirt.

_**I cdnuolt blveiee taht I cluod aulaclty uesdnatnrd waht I was rdanieg. The phaonmneal pweor of the hmuan mnid, aoccdrnig to a rscheearch at Cmabrigde Uinervtisy, it deosn't mttaer in waht oredr the ltteers in a wrod are, the olny iprmoatnt tihng is taht the frist and lsat ltteer be in the rghit pclae. The rset can be a taotl mses and you can sitll raed it wouthit a porbelm. Tihs is bcuseae the huamn mnid deos not raed ervey lteter by istlef, but the wrod as a wlohe. Amzanig huh? Yaeh and I awlyas tghuhot slpeling was ipmorantt!**_

At the very bottom, it said in yellow lettering _**ONLY SMART PEOPLE CAN READ THIS!**_

"Joke's on Dr. Crowler," Jaden giggled, zippering his blazer again. "If he knew what it said, then I wouldn't have gotten detention, cuz then I wouldn't have had to say he's dumb!!"

"Somehow, you managed to innocently get detention..." Bastion blinked. "Maybe Crowler really _is_ the dumb one..."

"Tee hee hee," Jaden giggled, smiling proudly. "I figured if I could read it then anyone could!"

"Put your shoes on," Bastion said, walking to the door.

"Why?" Jaden asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm going to help explain to Crowler why your detention should be dropped." Bastion said, slipping his sneakers on.

"My detention already passed, though," Jaden said.

Bastion nearly toppled over, his head smacking against the wall.

"What?" Jaden asked, blinking.

_**"You skipped detention?!"**_ Bastion asked.

"Crowler's **_dumb_**, he probably forgot about it already!!"

* * *

Gash: Ah, Jaden...

Aki: Figures you'd write something like this...

Gash: Hey, come on, someone had to do it sooner or later...

Aki: And that someone was none other than you.

Gash: Yeah, cuz it was my idea to start with!

Zeon: This was rather amusing...

Aki: If you like this sort of stupidity...

Gash: Anywho, review please!

Zeon: People who give criticism shall be haunted by my emotionless face... (Stares, a fly on one eye) Try me, I will not blink mother fuckers.


End file.
